onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hunt: Prologue
Lanterns illuminated a hallway of solid stone as an individual walked through the glow the lights gave off. The sound of boots plodding ever so slghtly off the ground echoed off the walls as the individual broodingly made his way towards his destination. This individual wore white pants and dark green boots. He also wore a black and red lined long sleeved shirt with a dark red trench coat over his shoulders, a hood over his head. He also wore a metallic mask with glowing red eyes that concealed his face from plain sight. The echoing of his boots ceased as the hallway seemed to expand into a substantially larger, more spherical room where a large device sat unfinished, pieces of metal protruding out from all different directions. The device had a large spike located in the center, with a red pommel on top of it. From this spike, five smaller, but equally powerful, spikes pointed at the ceiling, each with its own red pommel on top. Each spike had five empty capsules in a slot locted directly below the pommels. Other individuals, all masked like the individual nd in basic working clothing, worked tirelessly hammering, drilling, and measuring away at the device, making sure that every part of it was exactly how it was designed and planned out to be. The hooded individual approached a rather unusually tall man in the center of the room, who was looking at the device with a sick grin of satisfaction and pleasure. He had spiky dark brown hair and pale skin, the right side of his face replced with a metallic, almost robotic-like design, a red, glowing orb replacing what was once his right eye. He also wore a green captain's coat with a white and gold trim around it, wearing it over his shoulders like a cape. He wore a basic black sleeveless undershirt that had a long, deep rip at its center. He had a gold sash tied around his waist and wore green pants, along with black boots with steel plated soles. The hooded man appraoched the larger man and placed his hands on his mask, removing it with care that it would not break. Under the guise of the mask was a man of long, bushy blonde hair, broad facial features and a long scar in the shape of an X. "Permission to speak freely, Commander?" spoke the hooded man. The man stood there for a moment before responding, in a rough and forboding voice, "Permission granted..." "My squadrons have reported back to me that reconnaissance with your intended possible allies has been successfully debated on. In a few days, they will send back to us the materials and legions we need to change the world." The hooded man said without a hint of hesitation in his voice. "Well done, Kent," The large man responded, "Your actions will be repaid ten fold in the newly changed world." "Thank you, Commander," the man now known as Kent said, "How is our project coming along?" "As one can see, it goes quite well for us," the Commander said, "The new device is slated to be completed within the coming months. However, giving the efforts of our esteemed new builders, it would appear that the device's completion is drawing closer and closer faster than I could have ever pictured." "Quite the spectacle to behold indeed," Kent said with awe, "To think of what this new world you say will take shape once the power of this device is unleashed is too much for me to bear at once." "Stray your thoughts from that, Kent," the Commander said, holding up a hand without even facing Kent, "For, in due time, the promises of this new world shall become a reality." "Yes, Commander." Kent said, nodding his head in subordination. "By the way, how is our...guest?" the commander said, pausing at the last word, "Is he making himself welcome?" "Oh, he is making himself welcome alright. Within due time, he will surely submit to your rule as leader of the efforts you embark on, Commander." Kent said with a grin. "That is just the thing that I needed to get through this day, Kent. You are dismissed. Go as you came and as you were, my disciple." "Yes, Commander." Kent said, saluting his Commander and vacating the room, leaving his leader to his own as he watched over the construction of his project with such a proud face. He put his right hand to his chin and stroked the five o'clock shadow that adorned his jawline. "Even I cannot bear to stray my thoughts from such a divine and promising future," the Commander said to himself, "A future where the righteous will stand proudly. Where the prosperous shall rise and the weak shall fall and suffer a cruel fate. Where I shall reign above all the rest. A future... ... ...where pirates are no more."